The Sabotage of Five Years
by Sunnay
Summary: It has been slowly building... for 5 years they had to wait...wait until it became the Unexpected... and then it would start... The Sabotage. Pretty violent, but I don't think really enough to be K . May switch from K to T sometimes
1. Chapter 1: Castle Siege

"Sir! We have our guards reporting a breach in the castle!"

The General whipped around, eyes narrowing. "A break in? In this well defended castle?"

"It appears so," the Head Guard said, looking up ever so slightly from his kneeled position to catch the General's expression, but it was stoic, revealing nothing.

"Capture the intruders, alive."

"We have tried, sir, but…" The guard suddenly faltered as he felt a heat of power burning into him.

"We…will capture, them sir."

"Excellent. Summon the other Ranks if needed."

"Yes, sir."

The guard stood up promptly, saluted, then turned to his subordinate beside him.

"Call our Rank and also Rank 9 for support in the capture of the intruders. Tell them it was direct orders from the General to capture them. Alive."

As soon as the subordinate had scurried off to relay the message, he turned slightly to take a look at the General who had his back to him, then ran off.

The General stared outside the window as noon turned into dusk, the sun bleeding over the horizon.

"_Could it be…?"_

As soon as the guard left the room and entered the next corridor, he was greeted by a rumble of footsteps and soon, his own Rank and 9 appeared in front of him.

"As you may have heard, there has been a breach in the castle. We do not know who, we do not know for what reason. However, the General's orders are to capture the perpetrators alive, and as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

There was a loud chorus of salutes, then the soldiers separated themselves into groups and rumbled down different corridors.

Just as he had turned to go report to the other Head Guards, he stopped suddenly, then turned around.

"_Why is it so silent…"_

There was no time to react as a hooded figure appeared at the end of the hallway he was just about to venture down. The figure looked up and the guard gasped.

"Not possible…!" he breathed, just before the figure suddenly seemed to disappear, a ghost of his image left behind faltering, then suddenly appearing right in front of him.

"Oh trust me, it is possible," a voice said, almost in amusement.

The guard only caught sight of dark brown eyes before a crackling surge of electricity pierced through his stomach and he slumped to the ground.

"I think you killed him."

The hooded figure turned around only to be met by another figure in a hood.

"Eh, it's one Head Guard down for the count."

"Wasn't very nice."

"Who said I was nice?" the person, said, throwing back his hood with a smirk, revealing messy black hair falling over his forehead twinkling dark brown eyes.

The other sighed, then tossed off his hood, blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes revealed.

"Fine, then that means we've got more to kill."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."


	2. Chapter 2: The General

"What did you say?!" The General roared to the cowering subordinate.

"S-sir….Head Guard Flints Rank 8 and Rank 9 has been…annihilated…" he said kneeling, his eyes refusing to look up. The General stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then shook his head and turned around.

"Impossible. It cannot be," he said, deep in thought. "Retrieve for me the Smash Records. Immediately," he suddenly barked. The subordinate jumped, then immediately scurried out of the room.

"_At the most crucial moment where we need them, they appear after 5 years in hiding? It is not even plausible…"_ he thought, clasping his hands behind his back and glaring out the window. _"How can this happen now?"_

"Sir. The records you requested."

He turned around to face the subordinate who had a bunch of old, ragged looking pages in his hand. Upon sighting the pages, he snatched it out of his hand.

"You are dismissed. Continue the search for the intruders. Upon encountering them, you must capture them."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the soldier had gone, he shuffled through the papers, then, slammed it down on the desk, his eyes narrowing.

"_Ness…PSI powers superior to Ninten, however, he was too great a threat to be captured. It was a pity he was lost along with Ninten, whom we could've used, but then this castle intrusion, is it really overwhelmingly obvious…?"_

He furrowed his brow and kneaded his forehead, mind working furiously. His eyes darted back and forth as he ground his teeth and paced. There was a strangling silence except for the scuffle of his boots, but suddenly, he stopped.

"_Where is Ness' death records…?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing the Hood

All right! So after a really long break from this story, I decided to give you all a kinda long one. Sorry for the disappointment.

So, anyway, this is a REALLY important note so you have to read. In this chapter that you will soon read, there will be a contradiction. It's not really significant and won't affect the story

after this chapter, but it's important that you know this fact. I will explain in the end note, but read the story first. DO NOT READ THE END NOTE RIGHT NOW. AFTER YOU READ, YOU MAY.

* * *

"_His death records…death records…I don't recall…?" _ The General's brows knitted in frustration of his inability to recall anything of Ness' documented death. Striding out of the room, he waved away a lower ranking soldier who probably had nothing to report

but more wipeouts of the numerous lower ranks. The General had no time for trivialities; he needed to enter the Records Vault as soon as possible. Nearly losing his footing suddenly, he watched with slight alarm as the walls shook dangerously and

agonizing yells echoed from the numerous corridors over. To recover from the pause, he took off at a run, pushing aside the stumbling officers.

The vault doors were in arms reach, until a tremendous crash brought the entire ceiling down, flooding the hallway with debris and sudden sunlight.

"Geez…that's kinda too big of a hole to just go through…"

"Well, you shouldn't have punched it so hard, I didn't expect that much strength so I inputted a large electric fo-"

"Shush! You're not supposed to say anything that would give it away!"

"Aha…whoops."

Rolling his eyes, the intruder leapt into the hole in the ceiling with a shout, landing with a neat thump between the General, and the Vault.

"Whoopah…there we go!" Standing up from his crouched position, the lithe stranger brushed off specks of debris from his cloak, then faced the General, who suddenly grabbed the handle of the sword by his side.

Taken aback, the younger put up his hands defensively, saying "Woah, I did not want to get rough, but looks like I'm going to have to –"

"Would you get a move on?" the stranger's partner shouted from the ceiling.

"Ah…ah right. Sorry Mr. General, but I can't let ya in here." The hooded one quickly whirled on the spot and set off at a lightning speed dash for the vault doors.

In a second, the General realized what the figure was about to do.

"NO!" With a roar, the General launched himself into a sprint.

"Come on and let it burn, baby!" Leaping up, the hood slipped off the young one's shoulders revealing the back of a slim boy with long legs and spiky, unruly brown hair. His fist reared, a brilliant flame surrounded his fist and he brought it crashing into

the Vault, unleashing an inferno that made the General stagger away. In a whoosh of black cinders and ash, the two young boys who had been there only seconds before, vanished, leaving an outraged General and terrified soldiers in a burning castle.

Less than a mile away, the pair was running at a mad pace away from the Castle they had just broken into and completely destroyed, laughing and whooping.

"We sure showed them!" the brown haired boy said, waving his fist triumphantly.

"Yeah, sure _we_ did," the other said, rolling his barely visible eyes underneath the hood.

"Oh, right, it was all _your_ work, Lucas."

"You know it."

"It was so cool though! The way that electric ball thingy surrounded my hand and brought down an entire army! And that fireball trick that completely burnt everything! So cool, so cool! I can tell why they're constantly after a psychokinetic's power." He

was nearly dancing around with his excitement, looking up at Lucas with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, but the way you were moving I had trouble controlling it. I could've electrified your entire arm off."

"I think you singed some hairs, actually…"

"Ah gee…" Lucas said, sighing.

"It's okay! I'll be more careful next time!"

Lucas sharply turned to him as they were running with narrowed eyes. "No way. There will be no next time. Did you see just how intent they were on capturing us? Being Ness is way, way too dangerous especially since he is one of the number one most

sought after."

The other sighed, lowering his ruffled brown head in defeat. "I know, I know. But, I can't believe they believed our act so quickly. You promised to explain everything once we finished this mission!"

Lucas pulled at the other's hand to move into a faster pace. "As soon as we reach base, I'll tell you everything okay? And maybe it's time to tell the others too…"

"Really? You'll tell us everything?" the other exclaimed, rushing to get in front of Lucas. "Really, truly?"

"Yeah. It's time you all heard the entire story anyway…"

"WAHOO!"

"Shush, Popo. If they sent out a cavalry, they already would've found us by now by the racket you're making."

Popo grinned, his large brown eyes sparkling. "Sorry, Lucas!"

* * *

Okay, here's the end note. As you now know, it was not Ness, but Popo who was with Lucas.

And as we all know, Popo is not a psychokinetic. He's an Iceclimber which makes no sense and that's the weird contradiction/glitch I accidentally made in this story.

I think in the first or second chapter, there was a little conversation between Lucas and "Ness" after they had taken out an officer, Lucas saying "I think you overdid it" and something like "you killed him" to POPO.

Ignore that conversation. Instead, reverse it so it should be Popo saying to Lucas that Lucas overdid it.

Basically what Lucas did was send out an electric bolt he can control, and just let it wind around Popo's arm and let Popo do the attacking while Lucas stood back and controlled it.

Same with the fire scene. And as one reader reviewed, "Ness has purple eyes, not brown," this would explain it. Popo has brown eyes while Ness has violet eyes, and that is the small hint I wrote that it was not Ness.

So then, where's Ness?

Who knows. Review and maybe I'll tell you :P (No, I will explain it don't worry. But you do have to review)

If you are still confused, just review this chapter with your question and I'll reply as soon as possible.

Thanks!

Love,

ACE.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling to Base

Okay Ace is back after an incredibly long unannounced hiatus (aka I was too lazy). I'm really sorry! Also due to my incredible laziness I only gave you a 327 word chapter. What an incredibly good person I am, eh? ... Okay I deserve to be thrown off a cliff.

...don't take it literally.

So...enjoy the story!

* * *

Suddenly screeching to a halt, Lucas and Popo stopped, peering down right over the edge of a cliff.

"You know, I don't care how many times we do this, it still unnerves me…" Popo said, glancing sidelong at Lucas.

"You're an Ice Climber, Popo. You basically live on a cliff."

"Eh… I know… but…" Popo was cut off and Lucas took a step over the plunging cliff.

"Let's go."

"Hey wait-!"

The words were barely out of Popo's mouth when he was suddenly yanked by the hand over the cliff, hurtling down the rocky side at a terrifying speed. His face flattened by the rushing pressure, he made out unintelligible gurgles and could only give Lucas a horrified eyelid flapping stare.

"Ah! They're here," a soft voice suddenly spoke, instantly rousing the attention of those around her.

"Good. Lucas has got some explaining to do, especially about how some "small mission" ended up causing the destruction and chaotic demolishing of an enemy castle in nearby proximity," Ike said, standing up and looking towards the entrance expectantly.

"Well, it's dandy that they came back alive in the first place," Peach said, her large blue eyes flickering from Ike to the door.

"You presume that they are unharmed?" Princess Zelda spoke gently, hints of concern in her voice.

The small girl with the pink hood and soft brown eyes glanced over at the entrance too. "By the way Popo's screaming, I think they're okay."

They looked at Nana, puzzled, until suddenly, a faint screaming reached their ears. They could tell it was hurtling towards them at lightning speed by the way his screaming was reaching obnoxious volumes by the second. Something suddenly exploded through the portal entrance and two figures tumbled to the ground, finally smashing into the opposite wall.

"…we have definitely got to find a better system," Lucas said, brushing the debris off his coat.

* * *

Note from Ace: **REMEMBER** Please review! I get my motivation to write from your reviews! I LOVE compliments or criticisms or basically what you think about the chapter/story. So...please review!


End file.
